


【unnatural】【金鱼组】过去、现在、未来

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 清水无差接大结局----





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】过去、现在、未来

\-------------

木林南云把装着糀谷夕希子遗体的棺木搬上殡葬车。

离车边不远，中堂系正和夕希子的父亲糀谷和有先生说话。

糀谷先生看了女儿的遗物----一张画着粉红色河马的画纸，跟中堂系讲了和女儿最后一通电话的内容，最后叮嘱他好好活下去。

两只河马的旅程，如果夕希子还在的话，她会把这个故事完成，在框架内填上许多温馨有趣的内容，让故事丰满生动起来。

中堂系接过糀谷先生递回来的纸张，愣怔许久。

他在画本方面没什么鉴赏能力，一直不知道夕希子究竟是有天赋还是没有，那本《茶色的小鸟》出版后，他曾无数次翻阅。

夕希子出事前，他对画本兴致缺缺，她走后，他只能通过她生前留下的画本来怀念她。

毕竟，她从未入过他梦。

两只河马，暂时分开，最后还是会团聚的。----这是糀谷夕希子原本的设想，两只河马指代谁，不言而喻。

可她先走了，提前结束了她的旅程。

剩下的漫漫旅途，只有中堂系一个人走了。

\--------

木林目送着夕希子的遗体被推进火化炉，然后变小，住进一个小小的白瓷罐子，被她的父亲珍而重之地抱在怀里。

他之后不意外地收到了中堂系的短信，万年不变的话：

我今天在家。

他忍不住露出了一个轻松愉悦的微笑。

总算是尘埃落定了，中堂系估计也是很高兴的吧。

推开中堂公寓的门，一股浓重的酒气扑鼻而来。

屋子早被收拾干净了，恢复了以往没有生活气息的样子，只有最基本的家具，其它什么都没有。

中堂系就坐在琉璃台一侧的椅子上，一瓶一瓶灌酒，直接对着瓶口喝，杯子都省了。 

木林在另一侧椅子上坐下，笑着说：“有没有觉得轻松了很多？”

中堂抬头看他，眼神不是很清醒，有一两分茫然。

这次真喝多了。木林微不可查地皱了皱眉，接着说：“永远的问题已经解决了，你的人生也不必重复了，红色金鱼、也不会再出现了。”

说到红色金鱼时，他微妙地停顿了一下。

中堂系神志有些迷糊，但还能思考问题，他捕捉到了这个不寻常的细微停顿，大概捉摸到了那么些眼前人的心思。

他跟他的关系，是怎样的？

要说单纯的金钱利益联系，也不尽然。

一开始确实是这样没错，但是自从他们阴差阳错滚到一起去后，另一种秘而不宣的关系就开始了。

他从来不去在意这些事情，由着它们绞成死结。

现在，解开就难了。

如释重负的感觉？是有一瞬间体验到了，但随之而来的，是数不尽的迷茫。

接下来的人生该怎么过啊？

中堂系感到一阵阵隐隐的头疼，用坚硬的指关节抵着眉心，使劲揉搓两下，思绪却越来越混乱。

看他久久不说话，木林南云轻手轻脚地走过来，捧起他的脸，吻了上去。

木林的吻向来是温温柔柔不带半点侵略性的，这次不同......这个吻里面掺进了占有欲成分，只要一点就能让整个吻变质。

中堂系狠狠推开了他。

木林南云没料到他突然来这么一着，跌坐到了地上。

“怎么了？”木林错愕地问，他脸上很少会出现这种表情，像是一只总是笑得腹黑狡黠的狐狸突然被暴躁的凶兔子咬了一口，于是笑容骤然消失，换成一副无辜的神情。

中堂系一甩手把桌子上堆着的空瓶子全都扫到地上，完全不顾它们第二天收拾起来该是何等的麻烦。

他忽然扑过去，抓住了木林的肩膀，跨坐在他身上。

“你想要怎么样？”中堂系看起来没有意识到他们两人此时暧昧的姿势，微垂着头，质问的话语和酒气一起袭向木林南云。

他不是高智商低情商的人，只是脾气差了点，更兼八年来一门心思投入红色金鱼和繁忙的法医工作，懒得费心思去和别人进行基本的人际交流。

木林南云，这个一直挂着让人捉摸不透的笑容的男人，不夸张地说，是这八年和他最亲近的人。

他对自己......应该是有那种感情的。

木林南云掀开墨镜片，以便能将中堂系看得更清楚。他尚且在心里打着算盘，斟酌着该怎么回答这个问题，中堂系就又抛出了一个：“是你，告诉三澄和久部那两个笨蛋我在哪里的？”

这两个问题跨度太大了点吧？不过想到这是醉鬼问出的问题，那也不足为奇。

木林额上凝出一滴冷汗，这是兴师问罪来了？要怎么敷衍过去才好？

虽然是面对一个喝醉了的人，他仍然给出了认真的答案：“是我，但是，是他们主动打电话来找我的，众所周知我和你是‘那种关系’嘛。况且，我也不希望你用那种手段杀人。”

中堂系瞪了他一眼：“哪种关系？”

“你说哪种就是哪种了。”

中堂系没有过多纠结这个问题，他还有件困扰的事情要问：“如果没有他们的电话，我真的杀死了宍户，你真的会帮我处理掉尸体？”

木林沉默了会儿，给出了肯定回答：“会吧。要知道帮你找红色金鱼，然后通知你来查验这件事，也是有违职业道德的。”

中堂系低低地笑了一声：“难道不是因为我跟你讲找到一个就支付一万日元？”

木林南云似是无奈地耸了耸肩，双手不安分地搂上中堂的腰背，凑到他耳边，轻轻一咬他的耳垂，说：“还有更重要的原因，你明明知道的。”

“我喜欢你。”

惊雷炸开，虽然一早就知道，但中堂系还是下意识想后退。

被木林箍在身上的手制止，真是没看出来他那身板居然能有这么大力气，根本挣不脱。

兜了一个大圈子，说了许多有的没的，还是绕回原本的问题。

看来今天必须要有个了断，随着八年的执念一起了断。

“放下过去这种事情，说得轻而易举，我不可能做到。”中堂系的嗓音好像自带嘲讽刻薄，无端有种讽刺别人的感觉。

他确实不可能做到，他怎么会忘记自己朝夕相处的恋人冷冰冰地躺在解剖台上的样子？怎么会忘记自己一个人趴在解剖台边缘，哭得肝肠寸断的狼狈痛心？

木林早就习惯了他的说话方式，边防着他从自己怀里逃走，边说：“我没有让你把过去完全丢弃掉。你还记得那个问你‘横山死了，我可以继续活着’的学生吗？还记得你的回答吗？死去的人是无法给你回答的。更何况，糀谷先生不是也希望你能好好活着吗？”

长久的不语，但木林能感知到他内心的剧烈挣扎。

“我该怎么办？”中堂系眨了眨眼，问他。

中堂系眨眼睛的样子莫名很可爱，虽然用这个词形容一个坏脾气中年大叔可能不太合适。

没办法。喜欢上他也就是在某一个瞬间发生的事情啊。木林眯眼笑了。

这个姿势很方便做一些事情，比如交换一个情意绵绵的吻。不过，在那之前，要好好给出建议才是啊。

“从今往后，背负着过去，大家一起努力往前走吧！”

他补充说：“过去、现在、未来。我们现在要不要做点什么呢？”

他试探着将唇贴近，想要来一个感情丰沛的深吻。

没有被拒绝。

end.


End file.
